The major goal of the Penn-CFAR Developmental core is the promotion of AIDS and HIV related research at the University of Pennsylvania, the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, and the Wistar institute by providing a source of funding for pilot projects. The Developmental Core will support short term (1 year) projects in emerging areas of HIV research, including new research related to the recruitment of new investigators, research by established investigators who are turning their attention to AIDS, and research by AIDS/HIV investigators who are undertaking studies that represent a significant departure from their previous work. For year one of the proposed Penn-CFAR, four projects were chosen for funding: (1) a project by Dr. J. Field on the role of HHV-8 (KSHV) G- protein coupled receptor like molecule (Orf 74) on cell transformation mediated by this virus, (2) a project by Dr. S. Isaacs to develop a vaccinia immunization system with surface expression of the recombinant antigens, (3) a project by Dr. R. Ricciardi to develop a method for screening compounds that inhibit HHV-8 DNA transcription by interrupting the interaction between its polymerase and its processivity factor, and (4) a project by Drs. Watkins and Behrman and a proposal on the sociology of intergenerational transfer of information and resources in an area of high HIV/AIDS incidence. These projects were chosen from 26 submitted for consideration. For years 2-5 of the proposal we will select four projects each year based on (1) scientific excellence, (2) relevance to HIV/AIDS, and (3) programmatic balance in terms of the goals of the Penn-CFAR.